


Room To Room

by CMCS1520



Series: Kumajirou's Adventures [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMCS1520/pseuds/CMCS1520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kumajiro’s helps out during a dire situation.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room To Room

##### DECEMBER 31, 2007 AT 11:00AM

Kumajiro looked around at the nations that were spread around the room. After all these years he really never understood them They seemed to be celebrating the first day in the first month of another year but he saw it as another winter and summer passed. Kumajiro usually thought that he would never understand the ways of humans, much less nations. After all, he is a polar bear and things are much different from his perspective. Kumajiro peered up at the person who was holding him who smelled of maple syrup and pancakes. Canada looked down at Kumajiro and smiled brightly. Kumajiro licked his face and Canada rubbed him behind the ears. Kumajiro gazed around the room again until he spotted Iceland’s puffin, Mr. Puffin, whom he rarely spoke too from the fact that Mr. Puffin doesn't talk much. Then he gazed over to Japan’s dog Pochi and Finland’s dog Hanatamago who he tried to have conversations with the both of them but that often failed quickly.

“Kumajiro?”

He looked up at Canada and tilted his head to the side. Canada wore a sweet smile and his violet eyes were gleaming. Kumajiro blinked his coal eyes and shifted into a more comfortable position.

“Who are you?”

Kumajiro felt it to be his responsibility to remind Canada who his is. That he is himself and he doesn’t need people to notice him. Kumajiro did not think that he needed to explain this to Canada but he thinks that he should figure it for himself. Canada laughed and grinned at Kumajiro like he was the happiest nation in the world but Kumajiro could tell he felt a bit lonely. Kumajiro often wondered what the other nations thought of Canada if they thought of him at all.

“I’m Canada.”

“Oh…. ok.”

“Kumajiro. We’ve been with each other for a long time, right?”

Kumajiro nodded for he really could not tell where Canada was going with this. Last time Canada had started a conversation with ‘we’ve been together for a long time, right?’ he was trying to tell Kumajiro he had to stay in a pet motel for a week. Kumajiro began to wonder what was to come.

“Yeah….”

“Well, I think once this year starts we should take a road trip through my nation's provinces. It’ll be fun so whatcha think, eh?”

“Sure.”

“Eh? Awesome!”

Kumajiro felt Canada kiss him on the top of his head and then Canada walked towards a table of snacks. Kumajiro didn't find a lot of interest in people food. He found the maple syrup covered fish Canada often gave him very pleasurable. Sure, Canada tried giving him different things but he liked fish better than other foods. Canada turned with Kumajiro close to his chest when he heard his name called. Kumajiro saw a brown haired man wearing a little had run up to them with a worried expression plastered on his face. Kumajiro recognized the faint smell of pork stew and what he thought to that old book smell. The man stopped running infront of Canada who smiled gently at him.

“Hey Romania. Is something wrong?”

Romania began to tell Canada about how he and Bulgaria are searching for Moldova who apparently had wandered away and how they could not find him. Kumajiro found it quite easy to find things and people since he likes to think and knows that polar bears have an amazing sense of smell. Kumajiro looked around the room while sniffing the air trying to identify the nations there. Then, he spotted a young boy across the room with dark brown hair and two hairs sticking out from each side of his head. Kumajiro slipped out of Canada’s arms silently and ran over to the boy after avoiding several legs. Kumajiro got up on a chair and sniffed the boy’s hair which caused him to laugh. The boy smelled slightly of corn and Kumajiro came to the conclusion that it was Moldova. He allowed Moldova to pet him for a while and then began to lead him back to where Canada, Romania, and now Bulgaria were. Kumajiro never really minded anyone as long as they were not assholes. Moldova ran over to Romania and Bulgaria quickly. Kumajiro sat behind Canada’s legs as Romania thanked Canada and the trio left. After they left Canada looked down at Kumajiro and smiled gently as he picked him up. Canada held Kumajiro closely to his chest.

“Thank’s for finding Moldova, Kumajiro.”

“It wasn't hard.”

Canada chuckled and gave Kumajiro one of the strawberries that were on the snack table. Kumajiro munched on the red treat as Canada spoke to his annoying, according to Kumajiro, brother America. Kumajiro didn't hate America but he disliked how easily the American forgot about Canada, it pissed him off. Though, when America made Canada happy he felt no need to dislike America. He looked up at America who had just explained the entire James Bond series to Canada who had seen the series before but felt no need to tell his brother. To Kumajiro it was the closest thing to torture so he drifted off to sleep. Kumajiro woke up alone lying on a chair. He rubbed his eyes and sat up on all fours slowly. He began to wonder where Canada was until he noticed that he was in a different room than where he was before. Kumajiro jumped off of the chair and onto a marble floor where he saw that the room was quite plain. The walls were bare and white excluding a few curtains and one painting of a waterfall. Kumajiro sniffed the air and recognized the scent familiar scent of the other nations. Kumajiro walked to a door across the room and tried pushing it open but that was no use. He jumped up and grabbed the handle with his paws just as it swung open. Kumajiro looked up to see America on the other end with a depressing expression which soon turned into a smile when Kumajiro fell onto the floor. 

“HAHAHA…. Kuma-dude you ok?”

Kumajiro nodded as America picked him up and held him to his chest the same way Canada did. Kumajiro sniffed America’s face to reassure himself that he was not getting the two mixed up but he recognized the familiar Coca-Cola smell. He noticed America had a small cut on his cheek and seemed shaked up by something. Kumajiro licked America’s face which caused America to laugh happily.

“Ohmygosh I can cross getting licked by a polar bear off of my bucket list now.”

“Oh really?”

“Yep.”

“Ok…. where is Canada?”

America went white and looked away with a frown inscribed on his face. He opened his mouth to reply but then he heard his name being called. America held Kumajiro to his chest and walked down a dimly lit hallway that had few decorations. America reached a blue door and swung it open while announcing that he was a hero to the annoyment of Kumajiro and several other nations. Kumajiro’s eyes widened as he saw the mess that lay before him. What was a New Year’s party now what looked like someone had set off a bomb. Tables were flipped with their contents on the floor and black ashes were scattered onto the floor. Glass shards were everywhere and puddles of dark red were seeping into carpets. An angry short man approached them quickly and began to lecture America about respect. Kumajiro needed not to get any closer, to recognise the smell of burnt scones, to know the angry man was England. Kumajiro perked his ears as he heard England mention him.

“-and what the devil are you doing with Canada’s bear?!”

“I went to check the little dude and I found him hanging on the door handle. Obviously he wanted out so what was I supposed to do?”

“Leave him there! It’s quite simple!”

“Geez Iggy don’t be so sensitive.”

England began to take Kumajiro from America but the bear had other ideas and with a simple twist he fell to the floor and ran in the opposite direction from the two. He heard England yell in frustration and America laugh but Kumajiro found safety behind a familiar nation that smelled of roses. France picked up Kumajiro and kissed the bear gently on the head.

“What are you doing, hmmm?”

“Nothing.”

“What’s wrong?”

“No one is telling me where Canada is. It is quite frustrating.”

“I’ll tell you then.”

France smiled as England and America ran over. Kumajiro sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“He is in the hospital Kumajiro. Some bastard planted a bomb in a table he was near and well…. It went ka boom. He protected you though. That's nice right?”

“Yeah it is. Will he be alright?”

France sighed as England rolled his eyes and America crossed his arms while glaring at the floor. Kumajiro looked around the room and noticed that the seemingly uninjured nations were searching for something. Kumajiro nudged France and patted him on the head causing him to smile.

“What’s everyone looking for.”

“A detonator device. The bomber had to have planted one in this room. We find the device we might have a chance at finding the bomber.”

A new voice came into the picture. The nations turned to face a new nation that smelled of beer, it was Germany. Kumajiro growled softly. He knew Germany was a better man now but he couldn't help feeling angry at the nation. Kumajiro remembered during World War One a Canadian trench was attacked by Germans with tear gas and Canada’s eyes were damaged. Canada had forgiven Germany a long time ago but Kumajiro loved holding grudges. Germany fliched and looked up sternly at France, England, and America. While they spoke Kumajiro slipped onto the floor and licked his paw. He looked up at the nations curiously.

“If the bear can’t help then put him somewhere where he will not be a disturbance, ja?”

“That is what I was getting too, stupid gits, I’ll ta-”

“-I can help.”

England and Germany looked down at Kumajiro who was sitting on the floor between America and France’s feet. England crossed his arms across his chest as France snickered. Germany bent down on his knees and looked down at Kumajiro.

“Oh really?”

Another nation came up from behind Germany and tapped him on the should. He had light brown hair, autumn eyes, and a single strand sticking from his hair. Kumajiro sniffed the air, smelling the new scent of pasta, and found the new personal was not South Italy but North Italy. Germany turned around and straightened up when he saw North Italy. The Italian smiled and Germany stood up slowly.

“What is it Italy?”

“Umm, Germany, Kumajiro might be able to help. I read that polar bears have a really good sense of smell.”

North Italy looked away and Germany patted him on the back. America bent down and rubbed Kumajiro behind the ears while smiling. Kumajiro knew he had and sense of smell since he usually used his sense of smell to identify people he didn’t remember. Kumajiro closed his eyes and smelled the air sensing a strong smell of gunpowder in the center of the room. Kumajiro started to wander to the center of the room while the other nations trailed behind him. Kumajiro stopped and peered at the tile beneath his paws. He tapped it with his claw and found that it was loose. Kumajiro moved off of the tile as other nations gathered around. Russia, who smelled of vodka, walked up and pulled the tile off of the floor to reveal a hollow hole. Kumajiro looked up as China and Russia peered into it and he walked back to France who picked him up. Russia reached into the hole and pulled out a black box and handed it to China. 

“This is a odd box, da?”

Russia smiled creepily and pulled out his phone to take a photo. Kumajiro looked up to see Japan peer over the two nation’s shoulders. China frowned while turning the box over.

“Is that it?”

“It might be, aru.”

France hugged Kumajiro and kissed him on the top of his head. Kumajiro didn't really care about finding the device or the thanks from several nations he began to receive. He just wanted to see Canada to make sure that ‘the guy who feeds him’ is alright. Kumajiro snuggled up to France and drifted silently to sleep. Kumajiro opened his coal eyes later and peered around. Yet again he found himself moved to a new room. It was a completely white room and he lay on a white sheeted bed. Kumajiro looked up to see a still body of a young man. Kumajiro crawled over to his face and smelled his blonde hair. It smelled of maple syrup and pancakes. Kumajiro licked the man’s face until he peeked open a violet eye. The young man opened both of his eyes and smiled lightly at Kumajiro who then snuggled up to the young man’s chest.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Canada, Kumajiro, the guy who feeds you.”

“I found a detonator.”

“Eh? That’s awesome.”

“You ok?”

“Hmmmm? Yeah.”

“Oh…. ok.”


End file.
